


Shotgun

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Theon Greyjoy is a Gift, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, probably bad but fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: " You call Shotgun when there's only two people in the car?! Who does that Theon?!
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> For my ride or die bitches who are getting me through NaNo .   
Un Beta'd .   
I own none of these characters.

Sansa zipped her black patent leather clutch and tucked it under her armpit. 

" Theon !" She waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she called again " It's time to go we're going to be late! ". She sprayed herself with another round of lemon lavender spray, checked her hair again in the mirror near the front door and tapped her heel against the wood floor. 

Theon finally emerged from the bedroom, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket. 

" I couldn't find the shirt and pants I wanted to wear anywhere, I spent all that time looking. "

" Do you mean the clothes I laid out on the bed for you when we started getting ready hours ago? “ 

Theon turned around and looked into the bedroom behind him, where the was, in fact a shirt and pants lying undisturbed on the bed.

“Oh. Right”

Sansa huffed and turned to pull open the front door, facing away from her boyfriend, mumbled “ Men. “ 

A few paces behind her, Theon pulled the door shut and shouted “ Shotgun!”

Sansa stopped, her heels scraping on the asphalt.

“ Theon...there’s only the two of us and it’s my car...you don’t need to call Shotgun…”

“ But I do!” He tried the car door before Sansa could unlock it from the key FOB. Three times. “ I didn’t once when your dad was having us help the Mormonts move. Jon and Robb made me ride in the bed of the truck for 15 miles squished between some furniture.” He slid into the passenger seat as Sansa finally unlocked the door. “ And I swear to the Drowned God, they swerved to hit every pothole and bump on the road. “ 

Sansa frowned, backing out of the driveway. “ I don’t remember that.”

Theon dug in her center console for something. “ Need gum. That’s when you were going through your infatuation with Sandor Clegane .” 

Sansa felt the color creep up her face. “ We don’t need to talk about that. “

Theon opened the glove box. “ No gum? It’s not as bad your thing with Joffery though.” 

Now Sansa was getting agitated with Theon’s jabs. They were on they’re way to dinner with her family for fuck’s sake she didn’t need to be reminded of all that now.

“Okay, just stop. Stop. The last thing I need is my brothers and Arya going back to there favorite stories during those times all through dinner. And we’ll be in public this time. So no old crushes or food fights or poems about vaginas…”

“Oh. my. Squid God. A man can’t read one poem about his favorite female body part one time without being nagged about it for the rest of his life?” 

“ No Theon, you can’t. My father was there for fuck’s sake!” She turned her gaze briefly from the road to look at him full on in the face to find he was grinning like a Cheshire cat at getting a rise out of her. 

Family dinner at  _ The white tree was _ much the usual standard affair. They reserved there own room being such a huge family and sat around several tables pushed together. The waitress carefully navigated through the constant movement of the Starks and there various significant others. The only ones missing where Rickon who was running some kind of wildlife rehabilitation place and Robb and Margery who just had their third baby and were in no state to leave the house.

Theon looked up from his food and caught her father’s eye at the head of the table. Ned Stark nodded and the two men stood and left the private room at the same time. Her mother saw her watching and smiled which meant she knew exactly what was happening but wasn’t going to share.

Her phone buzzed her pocket. It was Arya from the other end of the table whose dark eyes met Sansa’s light and she smirked.

_ What’s that about? _

_ I don’t know A I’m sure it’s fine. Theon has cleaned up his act for a long time now. It’s nothing.  _

_ That’s a convincing statement, Sans. Look as long as its not another vagina poem or choreographed dance with Robb and Jon I’m sure we’ll all live through it. Dad’s probably just giving him one of those “ Being a man means” b.s talks. _

Before Sansa could type out her response, Theon was scooting in his chair at her side.

“What was that about?” she whispered.

“Nufin.” he mumbled not meeting her eye.

“No not nothing. For someone who does it so much Theon, you’re a terrible liar. “ Sansa hissed to him trying to keep her voice from her numerous and nosey siblings. 

“Are we getting desert?” Theon changed the topic and attempted to look at her, but was focused on a spot on the wall to her left instead. 

Sansa let her fork clatter on her plate. “ No we are not getting dessert. What are you babbling about? Are you ok? “ 

“No dessert?”

“What are you five? No!” 

“ Okay.” Theon stood, wiped his palms on his pants which made Sansa cringed and fished something out of his back pocket and motioned for her to stand. She shook her head, slightly afraid of what might be happening at the moment. He motioned more urgently and already turning as red as her hair, Sansa stood next to him.

He took both her hands in his and spoke to them instead of her. “ Um...Sans...Sansa….Sansa Stark. I um...I am Theon Greyjoy and you are Sansa and…”

“Theon...are you feeling alright?”

“No wait I’m thinking hang on. Words are hard. “ He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. “ Words are hard when I’m with you because I don’t know any of them the right ones to describe how I feel. I don’t deserve you Sansa but you stay all the same and you put up with all my shit...and...I…” 

Theon dropped to one knee and held up a little black box, inside of it was a black ring with a single blue stone the color of her eyes. “ Marry Me Sansa?”

Sansa brought her hands up to her mouth and held her breath for a moment.

“You can be totally oblivious sometimes. You chew gum constantly and embarrass the shit out of me at every opportunity.

Theon turned a green color from nerves. “ Yessss….” 

b

“You got arrested for jumping off the city bridge and screaming “ What is dead may never die!”

“ ….Yes. You’ll kindly remember that I didn’t.”

“You call Shotgun in the car with only two people! Who does that?!”

Theon started to lower the box with shaking hands. “ Ok, message received then.”

Sansa took her hands down from her mouth. “ But I can’t imagine my life without these things Theon. So yes. Yes, I will.”

Theon grinned and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug around the middle, lifting Sansa from the floor making her squeal. 

“Just one thing though.”

“Anything Sansa.”

“I call Shotgun from here on out.” 


End file.
